


Unraveled

by owlbsurfinbird



Category: Lewis - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlbsurfinbird/pseuds/owlbsurfinbird





	Unraveled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindenharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/gifts), [wendymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/gifts).



Robbie relaxed into the cushions. _Accept it._

James' palms hovered over his hands and settled, feather light on his own. "Like this."

Laura pressed into the other side of his body, the soft curl of her hair brushing his cheek. She leaned in, watching the men's hands move together.

In and out. In and out. Again.

_What would Val think? Him in the middle doing this with Laura and James—excited, frustrated. Needing to finish._

Laura's suggestion, wanting to solve the "problem." 

"You'll like it, Robbie, trust me." James' enthusiasm surprised him. 

"Use circular knitting needles to finish that hat."


End file.
